Raven Child
by Blood-in-Poison
Summary: One moment can change everything will it be for the better or worst?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy this is my first go at a True Blood fanfic so please be gentle I will accept any critics On this story or comments. Hoping you guys like it let me know what you think of my first chapter**

I never thought that I would end up like this listening to my last beats of life, I always thought I would die of old age being surrounded by my grandchildren an children with my husband talking about my wild days as a young adult, but apparently life had other plans. A poor teenage girl was about to be succum to a gang rape I couldn't just stand there an hope the phone call to the police would do any good anytime fast. I did the only thing I thought a best which happened to be fighting my way though to help the girl she didn't look older than 15 years old.

There seemed to be six men all together every time they came nearer I lashed out like a lioness protected her cub, at first they entertained the idea of me a 5'4 sized woman trying to get this girl out alive or at least still having her virginty in tact. But they soon grew bored with me an threw me to one of the men standing on the far left of the alleyway ,who slammed me against the wall by using my hair *n**_ever should of put my hair in a damn ponytail_*** I grimenced as the 6'4 copper skinned man with muscles the sized of my legs ,an handsome face marred with a scar smirked as he wrapped it round his arm making it look like a lead where I was the bitch attached to it. The girl screamed for help as they began to rip her clothes ***_pathetic men_*** the thought pushed me to rip myself away from the hulking guy with brown eyes that seemed to enjoy watching his sick twisted mates circling their prey.

I just couldn't believe how minutes ago a I was waving goodbye too the girls from Thai kwon Dow class, the next I'm coming to a 15 year old girls rescue on the streets of Manchester. Everything seemed to be suck in slow motion I couldn't tear my eyes away from the circle of men ripping an slashing the girls skin whilst they laughed like a bunch of hyenas I needed to do something it was fight or flight an to hell with it I was fighting for that girls future. Twisting my body into the guy who held me like a bitch on a tight leash ,I slammed my foot into his groin knowing it was easier to bring him down this way as hey it's his junk were talking about its quickest way ,he fell to the floor so quick you would of thought that there was a couple of quid on the floor next the nose using the heel of my palm to sky rocket it up his face caused a crunching sound to be heard along with blood pouring from he newly broken nose.

He was down giving me enough time to get out of his grip an find a metal pole lying nearby ***_thank god_ *** of all the lucky I had today I needed it before he could get up I slammed it with enough force to knock him out, the men behind me were to engrossed with the screaming teenager who begged to be let go that they didn't see or hear what went on with their buddy ***_good surprise attack it is_*** thinking this along with many of way I could bring these men down I seemed to be running on pure adrenaline as I could feel my blood pumping through me along with my sharp intake of breath ***_they defiantly out weigh me I mean 5:1 looks like I'll be needing this_*** my grip on the pole tightened as I knew I would need it for the battle ahead after awhile everything blurred I was swinging the pole round like it was a staff hitting their heads, stomachs, arms ,legs everywhere I could on them whilst kicking an punching them.

I could only thank my brain for finally kicking in to remembering my Thai kwon Dow lessons that I had most of the men down for the count which gave me the chance to help the girl escape, that was about all I could do until the guy with the scar got up "your gonna die bitch" his gravely voice spoke menacingly as an evil smirk stretched across his face but I wasn't going down without a fight I got the girl out I just needed to get me out if I could. Blocking and evading his brick breaking punches and kicks where agonising as a couple of blows found there way to my gut slowing my evasion down *_**he'll get tired just hold out**_* I kept repeating in my head as I continued to evade this hulking man it's like I was dancing for my life to find a way out but it was getting slimmer by the second. Breath deep that's all I could do his smirk grew bigger an twisted as the pole had flew out of my grip all I had now was my own body strength no extension of it to help, **BAM BAM** we'll there goes my vision he knocked my head full force from the right which sent it in a spin until the floor was all I could see ,but that didn't deter him from his attack when my vision came round all I could see was wall " give up sweetheart your done" even though I couldn't see him the feeling of his smirk an hot breath on my back only forced me to give myself another push whether it was my last or not.

Knocking my head back into his gave me the satisfaction that I had broken his nose more out of joint than it was before as he stumbled back holding his gushing nose he voice grew dark " the funs over sweetheart" the clicking sound of a Swiss Army knife had me hesitating for a second as each calculating step he took I moved back slight to the left nearing the exit "oh you ain't leaving here alive" another step was made towards me after his dark chuckle had left his mouth over his comment to me ***_we'll see_*** I was determined to make it another day an no sick bastard was stopping me from achieving it I spun to the right as he thrusted his knife into where my stomach previously was the adrenaline I had seemed to be leaving my body fast too fast for me to evade his next blow to my stomach "hope you enjoy hell sweetheart" as his knife reached it's destination but just to make sure he grabbed my back forcing the knife further in I was so close so him that again I could feel his breath on my face " such a waste of a pretty face" a sick smile appeared on his face as he twisted the knife to end my days on this earth "I was just going to say the same about you darling" the guy freaked out as a new voice appeared in the alleyway causing him to drop me like a sack of potatoes.

Through my blurred vision I could see inky black hair that seemed to blend in with the nights sky an he seemed slightly smaller than this bastard, then in a second their dance began it seemed like this new guy was playing a game of cat an mouse with my attacker, flitting to the right, left it was like he was apart of the air around us coming an going when he felt, I crawled to the the ally wall that was in front of me *_**one more crawl**_* I forced my ever weakening body to moved with the knife still lodged in my stomach as one work move and goodnight Vienna for me. I heard each thump, bash, bang and growl? Of the men fighting as I lay myself against the wall but it didn't last long all I heard was a scream then nothing * **_where's raven head gone_*** I thought searching for any of the men with my blurred vision seemed in possible all I needed to know was wether I would live long enough for the raven headed guy to ring an ambulance or if that sick bastard with a scar was coming back to finished the job.

The only noise I could hear was the wind whistling through the nights sky " such a strong beautiful woman you are" swinging my head to the right I found the raven headed man had survived the fight his apple green eyes seemed to study my body as if calculating wether or not he was going to take me home with him as I felt like a dog being appraised by it potential owner. "Will you want to live on?" He gaze grew stronger as he seemed to be offering me help in some way I tried to move only to gasp in pain " you don't have long child" his voice drifted soft to my ears all I could do was nod in pain at what he was offering then the next thing I know everything's black an all I hear is a chuckle along with one last sentence "be strong my warrior maiden"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say thanks for the comments that were sent glad you guy like it anyway. Here's more to enjoy!**

Dark , cold , confined that's all I could feel at this moment of waking it was strange how I ended up here an where was here. moving my left arm I felt something fall on my chest an what was that chittering noise *wait oh god no* screaming at the thought an realisation as someone buried me alive we'll I suppose I can't really blame them but I was knocked out but why didn't they check for a pulse before burying me,panic had set in as I dug my way out **_*i hope I can hold my breath long enough*_** the panic was quickly escalating if this continued then I would be out for the much frustration an clawing the dirt for a way out, a gentle breeze blew past my face as I floundered onto solid ground "thank god" the word pasted my lips as I lay with my eyes closed enjoying the breeze "well now that was worth the wait." It was the same voice as before the guy that had saved was the one that buried me? ***_that ass is dead or he will be wishing for it*_** red that what pasted my vision as this guy chuckled at how my reaction was to being buried well I can only hope he like his balls ripped off an shoved down his throat " excuse me emo boy but you might want to explain why in hell I'm in this grave or should I asked why I was fucking buried in it in the first place, I mean are you so stupid that you thought I know instead of checking for a pulse on this girl I'll just throw in her in with the worms ,maybe if she's still alive she can army crawl her way out of it who know oh well never mind."

Great now dramatics had set it an all this guy did was watch with an amused grin plastered on his face, looking down I realised that my clothes where the same as yesterday's it would seem my purple yoga pants where ripped an covered in an interesting mixture of my blood and dirt along with my pink tank top an purple jacket everywhere I looked was filled with blood an dirt " great I have no fucking clothes an look like someone dragged me through a bush this is just awesome oh an my shoes are holier than the pope. Fantastic" After that the guy with the apple green eyes an raven coloured bed head hair came over to the right of the grave with bottles of juice? " oh we are going to have so much fun drink my little moggie." The smile on his stupid face grew as I snatched the bottle with a pout from his waiting hand " we'll it's the least you could do an maybe Ill rethink removing your balls." His chuckle filled the quietness of the woods? I think it was the woods, checking the area to see if anyone had seen me with this psycho an what he put me through I began to realise if anyone lived nearby why hadn't they hear me screaming before?.

"What in all that is chocolate is this crap" spitting out the weird ass bottle of juice as I looked at the label _***true blood ? What is this some weird drink made by mole people?* **_placing the drink to my left I shuffled closer unknowingly to emo boy treating it as I would parsnips, wouldn't be touching them or that drink with a barge pole.

no matter how much I was paid to eat or drink the devil drink I'd rather have eaten my grandma Hiltons apple pie that she crimped the edges using her still filled with spit false teeth than drink that again. "Well I believe that would be blood well synthetic blood it's not really as good as the real thing but we must be moving before anyone in this little town sees us." Blood what the hell why was he giving me blood " WHAT ! why are you feeding me blood are you some sick freak apart of some cult that reads to many vampire stories ,that they believe by burying that person and drink blood that you'll be a vampire are you high ? you have to be high to think for one second I'm going to play this weird game of vampire creator or whatever this is." His laughter rose as I finished my rant with my arms waving above my head like a crazed old lady that had found the aliens. "What did you think you where human? My dear little moggie I'm not some fairy godmother with a sparkling wand granting wishes for humans here and there dressed like a freaking disco ball, no I'm a vampire an I believe I made you a vampire last night now unless your telling me that zombies now exist on this earth that I've walked on for 4,000 years .I'm pretty sure your a vampire due to your increased in sight, hearing and taste and strength an I believe those things hanging from your mouth are fangs are they not?"

I gasped at his last words _***fangs?* **_running my fingers across my mouth only to discover that what emo boy said was true I had two delicate yet sharp fangs attached to my gums _***no these aren't real he put them in my mouth when he buried me***_giving these 'fangs' a tug I realised they weren't as fake as I thought they were _***no they're fake he glued them in***_ I tugged harder at these 'fangs' hoping that the glue didn't set yet "son of a bitch" my gums were on fire "I believe they are as real as they get now stop tugging them unless you wish to be toothless for five months for the new ones to grow back." The amusement in his voice said it all as I slumped onto my back watching the stars ahead "now shall we try again with introductions?" I sighed an waved my hand at him "good now I'm your maker or father if you will an my name is Isaac an you are my child?" Isaac eloquently spoke with a charming smile to me but there was that mischievous twinkle in his eye that said he would be trouble "fine dad I'm Evelina an I guess I'm your daughter?" His goofy laugh this time filled the quiet space "yes my first daughter now come we must be going." Isaac rose from his seat across from me an offered his hand _***great I'm still the midget* **_I thought as I scanned Isaac's body lean muscles filled his frame along with legs that ran for miles if I didn't know any better I'd say he was a giant not a vampire but everyone seems to be like that to me.

His face was diamond shape with almond shaped eyes his hair was still like ravens feathers an still as messy. _***what about the grave?***_ it puzzled me how I just rose from there an were not going to cover it up? " Isaac?" He hummed at me as he pulled us further away from the grave "what are we doing about the hole in the ground." He just rolled his eyes an carried on walking until we reached a pathway _***where are we? ***_ my head spun round quickly to find where we were thanks to my new found eyesight a sign came in view_** *Victoria park ***_ he buried me in a park oh joy weren't there any openings for a fresh grave to use for the night you before some guys or woman's loved ones buried their beloved.

We finally reached the parks gates where a black 5 series BMW was waiting for us along with what seemed to be a human chaffier "good evening sir" the driver smiled at Isaac he seemed to be middle aged dressed in a black suit, gloves, shoes and chaffier hat to match on his roundish average body an you could only see bits of grey along his dark brown hair that peaked through his hat.A nod was all Isaac had given the men in return before he opened the door to the back seats "Charles how nice to see you tonight." There it was again his charming voice towards the driver who had a smile placed on his round head he didn't seem to mind my appearance which to me if I was him it would of sent alarm bells off in my head but then again I didn't know how long he had been working for Isaac who was now my new daddy. The drive through Central Manchester didn't take long then again Charles seemed to know all the short cuts to get to the posh side of Manchester where most footballers seemed to live apparently so do vampires now.

Everything was a blur to me as we drove past many of houses until we came across a gated area that was secluded from the rest it seemed to have a mansion hidden inside it as we drove up the driveway further, Charles quickly typed in a six digit code that was attached to the black iron gates they opened with swishing noise as they opened quiet quickly Charles drove on as the gates widened enough for the car to glide in the gates then shut behind us. The Victorian style build came closer an closer into view from my seat I could see that it was a simple White House with black trims round it along with a black roof an French windows it all seemed way out of my league. I was from a working class background where we had a average sized house with room four bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and living room with a medium sized back and front garden but this was huge an beyond me.

Charles had parked on the private drive a walk way near the mansion I was still in awe of how huge it was that I hadn't noticed He had opened the door "miss ?" He spoke after clearing his throat twice jumping out of my thoughts I realised what was going on"oh thank you Charles" an hopped out of the car.

Isaac glided quickly from the car to the huge black oak doors that stood at 7 foot _***must have some tall visitors***_ chuckling at the thought I bumped into Isaacs back who had turned to grin at my absent minded ness "we'll my child welcome home." He threw his arms out either side of him whilst slowly walking further into home?. The hallway was made for making quite an entrance with a chandelier that had tear drop shaped glass attached with modern fixtures ,along with white walls that faded into red as they hit the floor with white floors am the staircase was placed in the centre it had black iron rails with etchings of roses placed in decoration all the way up the stairs it was finished with an ivory top to places your hand on when rising up the stairs. It seemed bare but then again if Isaac or dad did have a lot of guest you just wanted the front to look simple enough so they wouldn't linger, Isaac headed towards a set of white double doors the same size as the front doors that where to the right of the hallway he turned the glass door knobs into himself they opened inward. Again my mouth hit the floor at how big the room was it was finished with a Tudor red paint along with a black border that cover all of the room, black shaggy carpet filled the floor along with a white corner couch an white love seat to match.

To finish the room off was a huge bookcase that you would see out of beauty and the beast this covered floor to ceiling with books an a rosewood ladder that rest on the rosewood bookcase. "Come sit." Isaac sat on the corner couch that had it's back to the French windows he seemed more at home comfortable as he stretched out on it, I quickly placed my self on the white love seat awaiting what was next to come.

**so what do we think of Evelina an Isaac? Leave comments if you wish Blood in Poison **


	3. Notice !

Hey guys,

I have not abandoned this fanfic I'm just really busy at work doing overtime an normal 9 to 5 shifts I've not had time to write another chapter for Evelina and Isaac ,but I promise I will as Friday I'm going to write 2 chapter for my lateness. I hope you all are still interested in reading Ravens child still.

anyway guys I will entrance you all soon with another 2 chapters of Ravens Child


	4. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter guys hope you like it oh an as you guys might notice I changed Isaacs age he's 4,000 years old this is to fit with the time period I set his human life in.**

It was quiet neither of us said anything Isaac seemed to be staring into space as we had been sat down in in the study?, waiting room or living room for 10 minutes an nothing had been said. "Er Isaac are you ok?" I spoke an nudged his arm to which he moved so fast in response that I fell back into the white love seat that will be forever stained with dirt and blood "my little moggie I'm fine just reminiscing." There appeared a goofy smiled on his face a wave of happiness seemed to have washed over my being which felt unnatural to my once human body. "Now then moggie let's start with the basics shall we?" His giant body rose from the corner coach quickly an vanished before my very eyes **_*what the?*_** I searched round for him but I couldn't find my maker "use your new senses to find me if you can." In that was a challenge the way his cocky yet amused voice spoke pissed me right off **_*im going to find him then kick him so hard that he could sing soprano*_**

My thoughts seemed to run away with their selfs as they began to fill my mind with many of ways to attack my maker with revenge **_*yes a little bag were I'd keep them so that he could never have pleasure again that sounds good*_** but as these thought roamed in my mind that accompanied an eat shit grin, at the last second it took for me to realise that my maker had slammed me to the floor with his own eat shit grin "my little moggie your beginning to disappoint me focus." Isaac vanished again this time I needed to make my maker happy I don't know why it stung to hear how disappointed he was in me but I needed to prove that I could do this **_*there the far left near the window*_** quickly I jumped on Isaac's back clinging to him like a koala to a tree his laughter filled the room a deep rich laughter "we'll my little moggie you did better this time"

from then on it took a whole two months for me to understand how everything on my newly made body worked everything seemed fine but the problem was the feeding from the vein "good now little moggie you can feed from many of different places on the body the neck, wrist and thigh but remember you need to know when to stop have a picture ready in your mind that will stop you from killing the person." Isaac waved Charles to bring in the donor for the night well the compelled donor. I sat on the new white love seat as the other I ruined two months before was old anyway according to Isaac, the wait wasn't too long the donor this time stood waiting at the door for his next task Isaac nodded towards me to fetch my meal into the room I slowly brought my tall dark donor over to the love seat ready for the feed, my dark ginger hair was out of the way in a plait as blood gets everywhere an take forever to wash, the donors brown eyes quickly latched onto my own hazel ones "everything will be fine this won't hurt." His heart slowed down into a relaxed pace a quick click an my fangs where down an ready to sink into his Carmel skin Bump Bump his pulse against his neck set me into a trance ***were to go hmm*** my fangs sank snugly into the space between his neck and shoulder **_*right remember what Isaac said nice and slow*_** slowly an lightly i drank from him ,a sigh was heard in the room as silently Isaac studied my movements incase like many of times before that he needed to remove me from the donors body keeping my eyes closed but my ears open I drank deeper as my body wasn't full just yet, another couple of seconds an a image of dead half eaten bodies filled my mind **_*oh god that's wrong sick an wrong*_** quickly pulling away from the donor I just about managed to pull away this time without gagging **_*watched way too much hack an slash films*_** a shiver ran down my body at the thought of some weirdos out there. Checking my donor over he seemed to be a bit light headed to which I scored my wrist enough to give him some of my blood "drink" watching the human man drink my blood slowly from my wrist **_*that should do*_** pulling my arm quickly away as Isaac compelled him with a story an a half, Charles left the room with the human an shut the double black doors so we were the only ones in the room.

"Well my little moggie we are done that was excellent." He beamed with pride as I had finally drank blood without loosing control " but we must learn to blend in with the humans until we are revealed to the world." A small smile an nod was given to my maker at this as I was improving quickly with being a newborn, as we the vampirism community had not yet revealed ourselves to the world yet as the true blood bottles had yet to be perfected for us to drink without gagging, but we still receive the bottles as this improves the Chinese blood substitute recipe by having us drinking them an sending our thoughts however crude they were.

With that note Isaac an myself had left his lounge to our rooms for the night of blending in was to begin. The house had 20 rooms at least all made to have protection from the sun windows an shutters that my maker an grandsire had created for all the vampires in the world, as this was another security measure for a soon to be revealing day to the world. we had prepared for this day everything that could help us was done by Isis corp which was owned by my maker an grandsire they created everything from shutters to security to travelling coffins an many more gadgets we need to get by.

I was amazed by my maker an grandsires efforts as they had been working on these for centuries there were a few bumps in the road but they continued on with them the vampires of the world were pleased an thankful for their efforts to which made my sire and grandsires names well know in the vampire community an well deep pockets to do with whatever they pleased. My room was on the west side of the house with Isaacs it was 5 doors down from his suite of a room, mine was slightly smaller painted in a gold an sliver to represent the sun that I had missed along with white furniture to match my white rug and bedding that filled my silver metal framed bed. Opening my walk in wardrobe I began to search for the right set of clothing along with make up that would make my very pale completion just plain pale **_*those dark blue denim with do with that top, jacket and shoes*_**. Smiling at my choice in outfit for tonight I quickly changed in the dark blue skinny jeans, black peep toe heels, a midnight purple tank top with a black biker jacket finished the outfit but something was missing **_*hmm oh yes*_** quickly vamping over to my jewellery station in my wardrobe I searched high an low for my necklace that my maker had given me as a gift it was a beautiful gold chained necklace with a Amber tear shaped pendent that just stopped above my breasts. Isaac only had so few objects that remained from his human life an this amber pendent was one of them.

Flashback

I had been frustrated at myself that I still hadn't gotten the hang off feeding an it had only been a month as everyone would say but I needed for something to go right for once this week. Isaac was teaching me everything I needed to know about being a vampire including the rules of how our community worked. An sometimes the simple questions about the dos an don'ts of our world had me puzzled "little moggie" I heard Isaac speak an traced it back to his artefact room it was filled to the brim of stuff a history museum would drool over along with their scientist. I met him staring at a long broadsword simple caressing it with his eyes his mind seemed to be somewhere else **_*cough*_** Isaac snapped out of the trance he was in an turned to smile brightly at my presence to which I greeted him with the same. "Ah moggie I have something for you a present if you will" he vanished again on me hickey than my vampire eyes could see it was like he was one with the very air it's self still. My maker appeared just as quickly as he disappeared **_*defiantly some kind of wind monk I dunno but something like that has to be*_** it seems I was on the relieving end of a cough this time as his goofy grin had appeared as Isaac had presented me with a long black thin box **_*hmm looks like jewellery from the size*_** silently opening the box I held my breath wondering what evils or goods could be placed inside, as Isaac had liked to play pranks on me a lot which resulted in me on the floor with a pop up snake on my chest in shock. Anyway I slowly opened the box learning from the many last times never open things quickly when Isaac has presented them to you a glimmer of gold caught my eye ***hmm a key? No look at the links it's something else* **the lid was fully opened to me and revealed a beautiful gold chain with an amber tear dropped stone attached to it I couldn't speak at hope wondrous this gift was to me ,as when I was human I made do with my costume jewellery as I couldn't afford to splash out on real jewellery ,living on my own emancipated from my parent kind of pushes you to realise that it was the least of your worries to look sparkling for the crowds.

No one had ever bought me jewellery before or at least given me any pieces from their collection until now Isaacs smile grew so wide at my expression that I was concerned it would break his face "do you like it moggie" a childish voice rose from my makers lips I couldn't help but hug him to death at this "like it Isaac I love it thank you so much for this gift but why?" At the question asked he pulled away from my bone crushing hug to speak "well moggie it's kind of a tradition to give your new child a token of your life to theirs this is one of the few remaining things I have from my human life." I was in awe that the amber stone had lasted so long only to be given to me to be proudly worn. I felt like my face should be broke in half at the ever so huge smile etched on my face.

End of flashback

Ever since that day I haven't really taken it off but I felt bad that he had given me something of his past so I searched through my boxes of my human life to find something there to give my maker in return. Charles I believe found my old apartment an gathered my things so I would have something to remember my human life with, he packed everything with Ashley a maid that lived here. Anyway I searched high an low in these boxes trying to find something I could give to my maker as a thank you for forever saving me and changing me even though at the time 2 months ago I wasn't happy with him in the least but hey we move on. **_*aha got ya*_** dusting off the box I inspected the inside which held a mans ring a simple platinum ring that my brother had given me as to remember him by whilst he was away with the army. The design was something I had made for him as being a hands on type of person jewellery making interested me like no tomorrow it was something we did together. An this piece was for his 21st birthday as I was 18 at the time an quiet the blacksmith we'll so I thought, over the four weeks before his birthday was spent searching Celtic designs for the ring I had already made and sized I just needed a finishing touch which was the Celtic designs Hayden loved so much. Finally I etched a Celtic cross which took me three weeks to put on the ring perfectly along with the help of a local jeweller who also made their own unique pieces for people to buy, as they loved everything about the medieval times an opened their shop which attracted a lot of people. Hayden was so pleased with the ring that he never took it off unless he was having a shower or going to bed he never took it off until he left for the army.

**Comments an thoughts are welcome :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the late chapter I know I said I'd give you two chapter but I was halfway through last night and feel asleep at my iPad I woke up to see a load of z's lol had been saved on the document so I amended it for you guys so enjoy. **

The nerves set in as I fiddled with the box in my leather jacket pocket I kept wondering would Isaac like my gift or would he just laugh at it **gulp** I felt so human about this the car ride couldn't be any slower. Isaac had told me we would be heading to a club that humans think is a themed place as it was a club called Darkness the owner sounded between being a depressing teenager or a cocky guy that thought what an awesome cultish name. Anyway they thought it was themed as it was filled with vampires dressed up in emo or gothic clothes so they followed the trend.

The lights of the gothic writing that spelled Darkness where glowing a light blue across the area far an wide.

It was placed a fair distance away from the human clubs for the reason of vampires being vampires without the police coming round for a look see but then again not many police men go near regent street the back of regent street where all the warehouses are. The music was pulsing in an out of the club it was huge everyone humans an vampires stood waiting to get inside for a good night of drinking an whatever else came their way.

Charles had left straight after we departed from the car saying he would be back before dawn or earlier depending on my blending.

The bouncer at the door looked like he had way too much time in the gym I mean he was ripped but beyond ripped his muscles where bigger than my head, his tanned skin seemed to be straining against his muscles that where snugly put in a black T-shirt with the words Darkness in white cursive writing that just about readable on his left peck along with a black pair of pants an boots to match. The vampire bouncer seemed pretty average in looks with a square face, blue round eyes an a shaved head, one glance of my maker an the doors seemed to fly open much to the pleasure of Isaac with a still got it twinkle in his eyes an a cheeky grin slapped on his face.

The moaning an groaning of the cold, pissed an weary people filled the cold night air as they questioned why we were allowed through an they weren't **_*id hate to be that bouncer* _**as angry shouts followed behind us.

Midnight blue walls came into my view as silver specks on the walls looked like it was suppose to be a nights sky an the floor looked so realistic as fake grass filled the floor a stone coloured floor was placed among the dance floor as party goers let loose on it not caring who was coming or going they seemed slaves to the rhythm.

The booths to kick back an relax in looked like carriages that had been sawn in half it was interesting on how much thought the owner had gone to. I mean the bar to the far right on the first floor seemed to look like a boat as the floor there was painted to look like the sea. The second floor was filled with beanbags that many of grandparent might have had during the hippie movement in the 60's it was more of a lounging area more than anything a chance to have away with whoever filled your fancy.

The owner was indeed a cocky one as she had a box seat that you see in the opera houses placed halfway between the 2nd and 1st floor as if you where acting out a play just for her. "We'll this screams cissy." Or as she was know Cassandra she was made during the the Victorian times hence the carriages for seats an Victorian gothic clothes for staff and apparently customers. Her steely gaze landed on myself and Isaac a quick flick of her mousy brown hair an she was in front of us.

"So Isaac what brings you here to my humble abode?" The sickly sweet question hung in the air for awhile as my maker finally answered her question when her mask of emotionless ness dropped to pissed off "well cissy I'm here with my child enjoying the night life no?" Tilting his head to the left he questioning gaze an voice seemed to catch Cassandra off guard " y..es I mean yes that is fine I was just wondering as you have not been round for a while." oh she was on the verge of ripping someone's head off as her 5'7 leith frame stomped out of view.

The evening after that We were under Cassandra's watchful gaze from our carriage like seats as myself and Isaac made do with the pickings for tonight, ok we'll he did whilst I resisted the urge to rip into anyone's arteries an drain them dry. It was pretty much a bore watching people coming and going under compulsion or just with another vampire to screw for the night. "My dear moggie something's on your mind what is it?" Isaac had finally come back to our table with his hair more out of place than it normally is to ask me such a simple yet nerve wrecking question **_*ok here goes*_** just as I was about to speak Isaacs phone rang "one moment moggie" he quickly switched to German I think or was it Latin he spoke so quickly in the phone I couldn't decipher which it was he spoke.

After an hour of listening to some guy go on about his new car Isaac had finally turned up "I see you enjoyed your dinner" the smirk was there that teasing smirk **_*never go for a hot guy again well that feminine smelling again could of ended my undead life for that thrilling convo*_** rolling my eyes at his smirk I fed the human a bit of my blood an compelled him to believe the girl he left because of his long ass talk seriously it needed to be said, an hour talking about a car an he didn't even know about the engine or anything just on how it looked, drove an the gadgets inside nothing on the car it's self which I'd understand but seriously the guy was a poser.

Anyway after that bullet was dodge we headed out as Charles was here earlier due to Isaac ringing him after his long ass phone call. "Good evening sir miss shall we go." Charles as usual opened the car door for passengers to get in for us, sliding in the car I awaited Isaac to yet again finish talking to anyone but me I felt kind of invisible, as he's all I had now he told me one of the biggest rules is that we could see our family again as it would bode well for us as we could drain them dry, to me I wasn't really bothered by not speaking to my mother and father again I was more concerned about my sister in law Julie an my nephew jack as they were all I had left of my brother.

An not seeing them hurt at first but I realised it needed to be done for them to be safe an carry on living for another day. A hand on my leg brought me back to what was going on inside the car "moggie your strangely quiet." ***moggie I haven't really noticed until now he calls me that alot*** "why do you call me moggie.?" Isaac moved closer to my face an stared into my eyes with wonder an is that gleefulness " because my dear moggie you remind me of a little ginger cat such fire I. Your little body just waiting for one person to make the wrong move that why sweet one." He informed me whilst wrapping a stray hair round his index finger a smile appeared " but the question I asked you hasn't been answered or whatever you wanted to ask me all night hasn't been worded so tell me what's wrong moggie." An there the smug smile was on my maker face **_*great he noticed an waits till now ok we can do this* _**taking a deep breath I pulled the box out of my pocket " I was hoping to give you this as you gave me something from your human life so I wanted you to have this from mine." There I had done it now I was just waiting for Isaacs reaction his long fingers grasped the box carefully out of mine as he stared in wonder of what I could possible be giving him, slowly he opened the box a silver like gleam hit the street lights as we past them heading home with Charles as normal in the drivers seat.

The ring sat comfortably in grey foam that protected my brothers old ring " moggie you know that we can't wear sil..." I it erupted the 'we can't wear silver' bit " it's platinum I made it for my brother when he was 21 I spent a hell of money just get enough to make it him, I spent days an hours working on it at his fiancées well girlfriends home at the time in her study getting perfect, she did jewellery to still does she had everything I was looking for to create it." His eyes wondered along the band knowing he can touch it brought joy to his face the simple band, his index finger ran across the Celtic cross a smile was brought to his face. "Thank you moggie this a wondrous gift but cannot accept this precious gift." He tried handing it back to me but I pushed his hands away " look I want you to have it sort of like thank you for saving me an being my new dad, plus you gave me something so precious from your human times I wanted to return it." Finally we were home I moved out of the car an headed inside leaving Isaac to stare at the ring.

**so guy thoughts ? Feel free to leave comments ;)**


End file.
